1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookend. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bookend for forming from a single piece of sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bookends have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 73,215 to Wessel teaches the ornamental design for a book-end.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,621 to Evenson teaches the ornamental design for a book-end.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,564 to Weyll, Jr. teaches one piece of sheet material formed to provide a horizontal base with a vertical book-supporting panel at one edge of the base. An inclined ledge is provided at the upper edge of the panel and the side edges of the panel are formed with a pair of side flanges. A central flange is struck out from the panel midway between and parallel to the side flanges, and either of the side flanges may coact with the central flange to afford a pair of finger pieces for handling the book end. The base of the book end is equipped with a magnet for holding the same on metal shelving.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,854 to MacKensie teaches a book support assembly that comprises a system of adjustable bookends including two end members connected together by a relaxed cord which cord is adjustable in length by use of a manually operated mechanical windlass device. The book support assembly is convertible from bookends to a lectern.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,460 to Schlesch teaches a releasable cargo anti-skid block for gripping the cargo bed of a vehicle that comprises a rigid body having a cargo engageable upstanding side and a cargo bed engageable bottom. The bottom and upstanding side join at a corner edge. Gripping apparatus on the bottom of the body extends lengthwise along the bottom. The gripping apparatus are fixed with respect to the body for forcibly but releasably gripping the surface of the cargo bed of the vehicle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bookends have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a bookend for forming from a single piece of sheet metal that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a bookend for forming from a single piece of sheet metal that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a bookend for forming from a single piece of sheet metal that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a bookend that is formed from a single piece of sheet metal that is folded into a base, an upright, and a brace that has a free end. The single piece of sheet metal has a pair of edges and a fold line. The fold line and one edge form the base therebetween and the fold line and the other edge form.the upright therebetween. The upright is maintained upright relative to the base by the brace. The base is divided into an outer base and an inner base. The inner base is cut out of the outer base and is coplanar therewith when folded outwardly therefrom. The upright is maintained vertical relative to the base when the brace is folded diagonally outwardly from the upright and the free end of the brace is affixed to the inner base.